


Screams in the Day

by Snowfiredragon78



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Character useing foul language, Gen, I do not Own, OCs Death, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 12:31:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16787008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowfiredragon78/pseuds/Snowfiredragon78
Summary: "Why did you save me?" He asked.The sound of glasses clancking together filled the air along with the sound of laughter. The room and It's occupants were full of cheer and joy. But he, himself, while happy and joyful, needed to know why."Why wouldn't I?""Why indeed. If you won't tell why you save me, then tell me: why did you save him?" He pionted into the crowd. To the man at it's heart."Life is more fun with him around don't you think?"





	Screams in the Day

Desmond woke to screams.

The screams weren't his own, weren't Rebecca's, Shaun's or, his father's. The screams were far more louder and intense then Desmond ever heard those three make. Desmond's eyes stayed shut as the sound of running horses pounding the ground. The screams got louder as the horses got closer.

Whats going on? Desmond leaned his head toward the sounds. Why were there horses in the temple?

The sounds were getting quieter. The screams were still going on but they were moving away. Desmond laid on the ground waiting for the screams to fade and the ground to stop shaking from the herd.

After what seemed like forever he opened his eyes and was met with a forest.

Desmond laid in the middle a forest with a clear view of the sky.

What the hell?

He leaned his weight his arm as he stood up. Pain raced up the arm and Desmond noticed his burnt arm. Somewhere in the back of his head he could hear Shaun reciting the type of burns. First degree burns were just damage to the top skin. Second degree were damaged to deeper skin levels, and the third was an extreme of the other two.

Looking at him arm - he decided that a third degree burn doesn't cover it. His arm was a black color, like a charcoal, and there was heat raising off of it; like lava. 

Desmond took a deep breath and turned his eyes away.

He couldn't deal with his arm: not right now.

Desmond looked around and noticed a few things. He was dressed in his hoodie and jeans. The sleeve on his burnt arm was destroyed and his shoes were also burnt – surprisingly.

Desmond stood up and, still not looking at his arm, spotted something hiding in the bushes. It was round ball of metal and he prayed that it wasn't what he thought it was. He picked it up and nearly screamed himself. It was what he thought it was: The Apple of Eden. The Apple was in one piece and giving off a minor glow. 

Desmond wanted to cry, rage, scream, and hide away from the damn thing.

How dare it show up near Desmond? Had he not given enough up for it?

Desmond knew he couldn't leave it no matter how much he wanted too. So with a heavy heart he put it his backpack and with a small, sweet, barely a whisper in his mind, he made his away toward the area the cries and screams came from.

The screams came from a small town not that far from where Desmond was laying at. The town was old and half way burnt down to the ground. Small fires were still lit on top of building and the unmoveing bodies that litter the streets.

“Is anyone here?” Desmond called out he looked through any and every standing building. “Anyone alive?”

No one answered his call.

He looked into many buildings, some had giant holes in their sides, others were burnt out husks. He found some more bodies and most of all the bodies were men. Which left the question; was it bandits, a scuffle, slavers, or something more?

“Any one here? I'm here to help!”

“If there's no answer, I'll say that no one is here.”

Desmond jumped back and started to wildly look around. 

The voice was so close to his ears, like a whisper, but there wasn't anyone around.

“Who's there!”

“Wow, making demands now?” The voice had a slight disappointed tone. Desmond could hear the slight 'Tch' that was unsaid. “Could be a bit nicer. But hey, you got me away for the psycho bitch, so I'll give you a hint - look behind you.”

Desmond turned fast and came face to face with a golden man. 

The man was seating on a broken down weapon. He wore the clothes that Desmond associated with Ezio's time. No, the man wore what Ezio wore before the murder of his father and brothers. 

“And you are?” Desmond's eyes darted around the waste land looking for anything to defend himself with.

“Aren't you a demanding one,” The man lifted one eyebrow before jumping up and fall into a loose bow. “I'm Eden. You may know me as the Apple of Eden.” He stood up with a smirk dancing on his lips. “Would like to pass on my thanks for saving from the psycho bitch.”

Desmond's brain didn't compute anything. 

“My,” Eden leaned into Desmond's bumble and locked eyes with him. “Someone's in shock.” 

“Get the hell away from me!” Eden jumped back away from Desmond with a slight frown. 

Desmond ran to the forest and bent over and heaved and heaved. His heart raced as looked at this Eden. What was going on? Was the man telling the truth? If he was, what was Desmond going to do? If he wasn't, how did know about the Pieces of Eden? Possible answers danced behind his eyelids, feeding his imagination causing him to heave and panic even more. 

“Why,” he finally asked.

Eden looked at Desmond's hunched over form, “Do you really want to know?” 

Desmond glared daggers at the man. “No, I just asked the question to fill the silence. Of course I want to know!”

Eden's amber eyes stared Desmond down and seemed to stare into his very soul. Desmond wouldn't be surprised if he was. Those who created Eden could maybe that pasted onto Eden himself. Eden looked behind him before a grin graced his face. “That explanation will have to wait for some other time.” Eden started to fade and disapear like a ghost. “It looks like you have some company.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey welcome to the end of my new story!
> 
> Hope you enjoyed.
> 
> Please leave comments, any critique, and questions, for me to read!


End file.
